A Little Hiccup
by Aponi Aquene
Summary: Swan Queen - Regina Mills and Emma Swan's three year old, Selena Swan-Mills has a serious case of the hiccups and it sets off an array of magical mishaps, that seem to only be affecting Emma. Humor and fluff. SwanQueen - Magical!baby - Magic!Toddler


**A/N: Hi!**

 **Here's a Quick Oneshot. SQ vs their magical 3 year old. This is literally meant for fun purposes and that's it. There is literally no strict point to it aside from the fact that their toddler has the hiccups and Emma is paying for it. So don't expect a lot of logic or anything.**

 **I wrote this a while back and I just found it again when I was looking for another one of my fics and I was like "Why haven't I posted this?" Anyway, here it is.**

 **Enjoy. I own nothing. Sorry for mistakes.**

A Little Hiccup

Emma had encountered many terrifying things from dragons to ogres and the fear she felt didn't even come close to what she felt when Regina told her that she was pregnant with their second child. She had no idea how she was going to raise a baby. She had been so scared when she had Henry but Regina kept reminding her that this time was different. They had each other and they had both learned that when the two of them worked together there was nothing that they could not do. Emma's biggest fear was Henry being jealous of his new sister given the fact that Emma gave him up but kept her, along with the fact that she was Regina's biological child as well but that was clearly Emma's own guilt getting to her because he had been nothing but helpful with her and doted on his baby sister.

Upon the little girl's arrival, the entire family took turns spoiling the child. In fact Snow and Charming were obsessed with their first granddaughter and couldn't get enough of her cuteness and bigger than life personality. For the most part, their little family was perfect. There were a few obstacles of course. At the age of one, their daughter began exhibiting magical abilities. Small things such as when she had a tantrum the entire room would shake like a tiny earthquake. There were times when she cried and it rained just outside their home but nowhere else in town. The little princess didn't start to understand her power until she turned two. That's when all of the trouble started. At first it was changing her healthy snacks into unhealthy ones. She would turn her apple slices into various types of candy or her scrambled eggs into marshmallows. Her favorite was turning cereal into pudding. It drove Regina nuts and eventually she sat the little girl down and explained the importance of not abusing her magic. Even only at two, Selena Rose Swan-Mills seemed to understand. The incidents began to calm down for a while.

But that of course didn't last. Selena, now three years old, had officially outdone herself.

And for the first time Emma realized how truly difficult it was raising a magical toddler and she felt like she was in way over her head.

She heard the sound of her wife's laughter and she looked up at her. She loved that sound and it usually made her blush or her heart skip a beat but right now Emma felt too worried to focus on how cute her wife's laugh was. Right then, she was concerned about how ridiculous she looked standing in the middle of the kitchen in a purple jumper dress over a pink and white stripped long sleeved turtleneck. The dress flared out wide at the bottom and stopped right above her knees. Stripped purple and white knee high socks started right below the knee that led down to black mary-janes. Her hair was pulled into two low messy pigtails held in place by two pink bows and her head sported a large white bonnet. Her face was colored with pink lipstick and pink blush on the cheeks. The entire look was completed with three giant black freckles drawn on each of her cheeks.

Emma Swan had taken the form of a life-sized rag doll and she didn't like it one but.

"Regina, stop laughing and fix me." Emma groaned. Regina just began to laugh harder and Emma almost smiled. Well she would have if she was not in such a predicament. In all seriousness she looked ridiculous. What if someone else saw her?

"Momma cute!" Selena giggled.

Regina looked down at their tot sitting in the high chair, swinging her little feet. Regina combed her fingers through one of the child's curly chocolate brown pigtails. "Yes, mommy is a pretty doll." Regina tried to hold it together but she let out a tiny snort. She looked over at Emma and observed her with that little squint that she does that usually turns Emma on but this time it just made Emma huff in annoyance. "Emma, are you sure? Selena really likes it." Regina asked.

Emma wrinkled her nose at that. She understood that Selena liked it but she had her limits on what she was willing to do for her kids. Sure she would protect them to her last breath but she would not humiliate herself for their entertainment. That was their grandfather's job. "Now Regina-"

She didn't get to finish the sentence because there was a small hiccup and Emma felt herself being engulfed in a swirl of light lavender smoke then she vanished from the kitchen. Regina gasped.

"Emma!" Regina breathed. She stared at the place where her wife once stood. She had seen her being whisked away by their daughter's signature color of light lavender, almost pink magic but it was too quick for her to counter it. She looked down at her daughter that was looking up at her with a puppy dog pout. Her large green eyes were glistening as she peeked up at her through her dark brown bangs. Regina sighed to compose herself. "Okay... Selena, where did you send mommy?" she asked calmly.

The little girl raised her hands as she shrugged with her little bottom lip poked out. She shook her head, her brown curly pigtails swinging with each movement. "I no know where momma go." The small child said. "Momma go bye-bye."

Regina eyed her daughter and she nibbled her lip as she thought over what she should do next. Selena probably had no idea where she sent her mother. Regina knew that Selena had very powerful magic being a product of true love along with being the child of a product of true love and the savior. Regina's own powers were great as well so Selena's magic was unstable. Usually when the child was emotional it went haywire. A temper tantrum or nightmare could bring Regina's whole house down or a cold could cause everything to float around the child's room. Regina had begun training Selena in magic so that she could control her powers. It's difficult training a three year old in anything. Being the Mills that she was, Selena was doing well. Well until... she had gotten a real serious case of the hiccups. Now something that small shouldn't have shaken up her magic but she's a toddler and it was definitely difficult for her to control her powers with those nasty spasms.

Each hiccup apparently affected Emma. That was the case in most instances. Usually when Selena had a magic incident her magic attracted Emma's and vice versa. Regina didn't know exactly why that was but she assumed that it was because of Emma's pure light magic. Either way, Regina could tell that this time it was a bit too much.

Another small hiccup pulled Regina's attention. She looked down at the little girl. Her brows were furrowed and she looked very annoyed.

"Selena, please try not to do that again."

Regina jumped at the sound of Emma's voice. Regina looked up at her to find Emma dressed in the clothes she had been wearing before she had gotten turned into the giant doll. Those ridiculously tight skinny jeans and a white tank top. She wasn't wearing anything on her feet yet. Her face was flushed, her eyes were wide and she looked completely freaked out.

"Where did she send you?" Regina asked.

"Playground." Emma answered dryly.

"Sorry." Regina said with a small frown.

Emma smiled and waved that off. "It's fine as long as she doesn't-" She didn't get to finish the sentence because a small 'hic' sound cut her off. There was an 'op' sound then Emma just knew. Regina's face was a giveaway. "Is it bad?" She asked slightly scared of the answer.

Regina's hand shot to her mouth in an attempt to muffle her chuckle. Emma frowned. Yeah it was bad.

Regina looked Emma over. There she stood in the kitchen dressed in a white puffy jumpsuit that was covered in multicolored polkadots. Regina's eyes traveled down to the oversized red shoes. She shook her head softly. Her eyes roamed back up to the woman's face that was painted a powder white. There was a big red smile painted on her lips and right on her nose was a big red ball. There was green paint around her eyes shaped into a diamond. But what really got Regina was the huge rainbow color afro wig on her head.

"Momma look silly." Selena giggled. Regina said nothing but simply snorted.

Emma gave both brunettes a look. She loved them both with all she had but at that moment she didn't like them very much. "Very funny." She grumbled. "She turned me into a freaking-"

The squeak of sneakers entering the kitchen pulled all of their attention to the kitchen entrance. Henry walked in staring down at his phone. "Moms." He said without looking up. "Can I borrow the car? I want to take Violet to the movies." He glanced up after receiving nothing but silence. He saw Regina and his little sister staring at something on the other side of the kitchen. He followed their line of sight and his eyes widened when he saw the clown standing in their kitchen. "Who's the Bozo?"

"Henry!" Emma squeaked.

"Mom?" Henry asked stepping further into the room. He looked his mother over from head to toe then shook his head. "If the sheriff station isn't paying enough, why don't you ask mom for a raise instead of taking up an extra job doing kid birthday parties?"

Emma narrowed her eyes at her son. "Henry, I am warning you." Even though her tone meant business it was a bit difficult to take her seriously in that clown costume. "Take my car. The keys are in the bowl on the table in the foyer."

"Are you sure?" Henry asked. He was not exactly surprised seeing his mother like this. It had Selena's name written all over it.

"Yes. If that would get you out of here, yes." She said with a sigh.

"Okay." Henry shrugged. "I just need to know..." He paused for dramatic effect. "When I open the door to the bug, will a bunch of your friends hop out?"

"Henry!" Emma sighed. "Will you get out of here?"

"Okay. Okay." Henry said raising his hands in surrender. He walked over to his little sister and kissed her cheek. She giggled as he pulled away and then he kissed Regina's cheek. He grinned at his sister and began backing out of the room, waving at Selena as he went.

He stopped at the threshold. Regina and Emma both raised their brows as he grinned at them.

"Henry, don't you dare." Emma warned. His grin only grew.

"So, do you prefer Boza or Bozette?" He asked in mock curiosity.

"I'm gonna get you, Henry." Emma grumbled. Henry simply smirked then jogged out of the room.

"Love you guys!" He called into the room. Regina chuckled.

"Love you too, Henry. Be safe." She called back.

"I will." He said before they heard the front door close behind him. It was hard to believe how much Henry had grown. He was sixteen years old and an even bigger pain in the ass than before.

Ever since things had settled in Storybrooke and there were no more villains to battle or curses to break, it was like he became a completely different child. He went out with friends. Learned to drive, missed curfew. He was almost unrecognizable but both of his moms loved him being a regular teenager. He deserved it after all that he had been through. They were happy because he was happy.

Emma turned away from where her son had just stood and looked over at Regina. "Regina, help me."

Regina snickered. "Sure, Chuckles. Whatever you need."

"Not you too." Emma sighed. Regina just chuckled with a soft shake of her head.

She flicked her wrist and Emma was engulfed in a dark purple plume of smoke. It swirled around her for a moment and when it cleared Emma was standing there in her regular clothes. Emma looked down and almost leapt with joy.

"Thanks babe." Emma said running her hands over her shirt.

Regina nodded. "No problem. You were a lousy clown anyway. Too grouchy."

Emma gave her a look and Regina smirked as she unhooked their child from the high chair. She picked up their little girl and Selena started giggling as she soon as she was in her mother's arms. Regina kissed her cheek causing the child to squeal happily. Emma smiled for a moment at the sight then remembered the situation she was in.

"Regina..." She whispered. Regina simply nodded.

Regina then put the little girl on her hip and carried her over to the counter right next to the refrigerator. She sat the child down onto it and raised a finger that said, _stay there_. Selena gave her mother a big nod. Regina smiled, pleased with her daughter's obedience then went over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Selena sat there in a cute little white tee shirt with the big yellow daisy in the middle tucked into her yellow tutu. Emma knew that she loved yellow but she loved it even more seeing her little princess in that outfit.

Emma watched on as Regina went to stand before their daughter. Regina then flicked her wrist summoning the child's sippy cup to her hand. Regina quickly filled it with the chilled water then handed it over.

Selena accepted it and began to drink. Both mothers watched with anticipation as the child guzzled the water down. Selena finished and pulled the cup away. She looked up at her mothers and giggled. She began swinging her little white sneaker covered feet happily again and handed the cup to Regina.

"All gone, Momma." Selena said happily. Regina smiled wide.

"Indeed. Very good." Regina picked the child up and placed her on her hip so that she could move around the kitchen. "Maybe now you can-" She was cut off by another hiccup. Regina sighed. "Oh no." She turned around slowly to find Emma gone. At that point she hadn't known whether that was good or bad. Emma reappeared just as quickly in a fog of Selena's magic. Regina looked Emma over and frowned. Emma was soaking wet from head to toe. She was dripping all over the floor and Regina couldn't even get angry because of how hilarious the sight was.

Emma spit out a mouthful of water. She placed a hand on her hip and pointed a finger at her daughter. "We have to get those hiccups out of our baby now."

"I tried everything." Regina replied with a shrug. "But where did she send you?" She asked slightly distracted by Emma's wet tank top.

"The harbour." Emma answered dryly. She gave her little girl a look causing the child to giggle. She opened her mouth to say something else but before she could her vision was clouded by a light lavender veil. _Oh boy_. She thought. When it cleared, she was nothing but confused. Regina was staring at her with wide eyes wandering her form. Selena was clapping and giggling.

"Cute Mommy!" Selena cheered happily.

"What am I wearing, Regina?" Emma asked terrified of what her toddler had done to her now. She didn't even want to look down. She just kept her eyes on Regina and her daughter.

"You look so snugly." Regina said with a wink. Emma kind of liked that reaction. She looked down and saw the big brown furry tummy and the paws on her feet. She brought her hands out in front of her which were replaced with giant paws. "A teddy bear, Sel, seriously?"

The little girl covered her mouth and giggled and in that moment she looked identical to her mother that was doing the same thing. Emma loved when her girls laughed, she really did but not at her expense.

"Regina..." Emma groaned.

Regina quickly changed her back into her old self and at least she was dry.

Emma groaned. "We haven't tried everything." She began but Selena hiccupped and before she could say another word, she was submerged in her daughter's magic. She was so nervous. Selena could do anything to her. She felt herself shrinking and she didn't know what was happening. She instantly began panicking. When the smoke cleared, she looked up at Regina and the look on her face said it all. She didn't look amused but instead confused. She started to ask what was wrong but when she opened her mouth all she heard was a soft 'baaah' sound. That was weird. She cleared her throat and tried again. The same sound came out. Oh, hell no. She looked down and saw little white woolly legs and little black hooves. She looked up at Regina begging her to help. Was she a freaking sheep? She stomped her hooves and shook her head, her floppy ears swinging from side to side. Her big green eyes peered up at her wife. Regina looked so worried. Her brows were drawn together and she was nibbling her lip in that way she does when she's trying to decide what to do next.

Selena hiccupped and Emma felt her daughter's magic flow through her again. It was like a burst of all things sweet and bright. In any other situation it would have been a comforting feeling. But not in this case. In fact when she felt the magical force pass, she was afraid to look down. There were a few more hiccups and Emma could feel her body taking various forms all at once.

Regina watched on in horror and amazement as her love took form after form due to Selena's magic. So far Emma had taken the form of a lamb, a golden retriever, an actual bear and judging by the sound of a bell she was now a calf. Regina tried not to laugh. It was terrible that it was happening to Emma but she had to admit that Selena's show of power although by accident was incredible to see. There was an even bigger hiccup and Emma was a multicolored parrot sitting there on the floor. Regina was proud that Selena had remembered that many animals from her lessons. Their little girl was sharp.

Selena's hiccups began to calm and Regina took that opportunity to change Emma back into a human. Emma stood there in her human form eyeing both dark haired witches nervously. She looked about ready to bolt out of the door. Not like she could blame her. Selena has put her through hell.

"What I was trying to say was we haven't tried everything." Emma began. She raised a hand before Regina could interrupt. "Hear me out, Gina. What if we scare the hiccups out of her?"

Regina raised a brow and gave Emma a look that said she better not even think about scaring their daughter. "Emma..." She hissed.

"Don't you _Emma_ me!" Emma hissed back. "In the last twenty minutes I have been a clown, a rag doll, a teddy bear, a sheep and various other animals. I can't take much more of this, Regina. I can't."

Regina raised a hand in a placating gesture. "Relax. If we keep her calm there's a better chance that she'll get rid of them."

Emma gave Regina a look. "Help me."

Regina looked back at her daughter. The little girl's bottom lip was poked out and her dark brows were drawn together. She looked so frustrated. Regina sat the little girl down on the counter again and filled her sippy cup. This time she warmed the water with her magic and handed the cup to her. When Selena took a sip, Regina pinched the child's nose. "Don't stop drinking, Selena." She whispered. The little girl did as she was told. She took another long drink. Once she was finished Regina slowly removed her hand. "Now take a deep breath." She demonstrated and their toddler did the same. "Now let go." She demonstrated this as well. Selena caught on quickly and they did it a few more times. "Okay."

Selena sat there and looked up at her mother. Regina looked at Emma as she nibbled her bottom lip. A moment passed and then another. No hiccups.

"We did it." Regina said, a bit of disbelief in her voice. She picked the little girl up and set her down on the floor and Selena wandered off to do only God knows what.

Emma let out a sigh. Thank god. "Oh God, yes." She was glad that it was over. That was a stubborn case of the hiccups and Emma was pretty sure that she wouldn't have been able to take much more.

Emma walked over to Regina. Regina watched her approach with a small smirk and her hand on her hip. Emma stopped in front of Regina and gathered her up into her arms. Regina draped her arms across Emma's shoulders and Emma smirked as she leaned in and her lips met Regina's. It was quick, it was chaste but still meaningful. Regina chuckled as she looked up into her eyes.

"I'm glad that you're back. I can't do that with a teddy bear."

"But you could cuddle me." Emma muttered against Regina's lips before she kissed her again. Regina hummed into the kiss and Emma pulled away. Little eyes were watching them so they had to be careful.

"Hey!" Selena's small voice exclaimed as she put her hands on her hips. Her mothers looked over at her to see an adorable pouty face and her little lips poked out. "No kissies for me?" She asked sweetly.

Emma and Regina gave each other a look then they both leaned down and pecked each of the little girl's chubby cheeks. Selena giggled and hugged her mommies around the neck. Regina chuckled and kissed her daughter's cheeks again making her giggle even more. Emma kissed the little girl's forehead. When they were finally released they straightened up and looked down at her three year old. She was smiling up at them. Her dimples becoming visible.

"I love you, Mommy." Selena said to Regina. Regina smiled at her. "And I love you, Mommy." She then pointed to Emma. Both women chuckled at their daughter's excitement. She was a very happy girl. She took after the Charmings there. She is always kind and she loved kisses.

"I love you too." Regina and Emma said in unison.

"I know." Selena said matter-of-factly. Regina raised a brow.

"That so?"

Selena gave them a big nod and a hum of the affirmative. "Yes. Mommies love me and I love mommies."

"Forever?" Emma asked with a small smile. Selena gave them another big nod.

"Yeah. Forever and ever."

"Well that's good." Emma said with a grin. She tapped her daughter on the nose making the little one smile even bigger. "You know that we will always love you too right? No matter what."

Selena nodded. "Yes."

Regina chuckled. "Good."

"I love Hen too." Selena pointed out. "I love Aunt Lena and cousin Binny." She added in a singsong voice. "And Neal and Gammy and Poppy too!"

Emma smiled then. 'Gammy' and 'Poppy' are the little girl's names for her grandparents. Snow loves being called Gammy and David loves his nickname as well. They both spoil the child rotten and neither Regina nor Emma could call them on it because they spoil her too.

Well she is their last child... for now...

"Outside?" Selena asked looking up at her mommies with her huge green eyes and her long dark eyelashes. She knew that they couldn't resist that. Regina smiled with a playful eye roll.

"Of course." Regina replied.

Selena smiled up at them and waved then she ran over to the door that led to the yard. With a flick of Regina's wrist the door unlocked and swung open, Selena didn't even slow down, she ran straight into the yard.

They watched her go and chuckled at their little rambunctious toddler.

Regina used their brief moment alone to wrap herself back into Emma. Emma of course loved it and held Regina tight. Regina looked up at Emma and smiled.

"I love you." She whispered. Before Emma could say it back she pressed her lips to hers in a deep kiss. She pulled away and grinned at Emma. "Now we have to go check on Selena."

Emma laughed. "Yeah... She could be digging a tunnel to the other side of the earth by now."

Regina shook her head with a smile. Despite it being impossible, she wouldn't have put it passed her. Selena was capable of anything and she always kept them on their toes. She took Emma's hand and they headed over to the door that Selena had just exited from.

They stepped outside to see Selena bounding over to them. She had a small yellow flower in her hand. She stopped in front of them and held it up.

"Look mommies, a-ah-choo."

Emma jumped and squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the magical mishaps that were going to befall her. After a moment she felt a tugging on her shirt. She opened her eyes slowly then looked down to see her daughter looking up at her. Emma patted herself down and sighed in relief that she wasn't turned into a clown again.

"What's up, kid?" She asked, looking back at her daughter.

"Where is Momma?" Selena asked with a look of confusion on her tiny face. Immediately Emma looked over and her eyes widened.

"Oh no." She breathed out. "Selena?" She immediately panicked.

Across the yard Regina reappeared in a plume of Selena's magic. She looked down and yelped. She was covered from head to toe in mud. She gazed back up to see Emma running over to her, closely followed by Selena. She saw the confusion and concern on both of their faces. Emma came to a screeching halt in front of her and looked her over completely with wide eyes.

"Honey..." She began but Regina raised a finger.

"Don't ask."

Behind Emma, Regina could see Selena preparing to sneeze. She was doing the scrunch face and she had her mouth open.

"Selena." Emma and Regina breathed in unison.

Selena responded by covering her mouth with her hand as she let out a sneeze. "Oh no." Emma breathed as she watched her wife becoming surrounded by her daughter's magic.

Here we go again...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
